jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven
is a 2 vs. 2 fighting game based on the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by CyberConnect2 and released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. It was announced in the January 15, 2015, issue of Famitsu and was presented at Jump Festa 2015. The game releases December 17 2015. Gameplay JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven is a fighting game described as with 2v2-tag team battles. Characters can roam freely on 3D arenas and fight in big brawls using special abilities, as well as utilize air to air combat, stage gimmicks, and objects to their advantage, a bit similar to that of other CyberConnect2 well-known Shonen Jump game, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series. The Players can use Dual Heat attacks and character combinations in battle, including combos from the series, as well as your own dream matchups! Storyline As of the current trailer, the game's original storyline will center around timeline and universal interferences within the JoJo universe, first seen when Rohan finds DIO's Diary which Jotaro had burned post-Part III, the sudden return of the late Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy, and the arrival of a young Speedwagon stopping Jotaro and Joseph at the airport on their way back to Japan. The plot will also involve the Corpse Parts. Dual Heat Attacks are activated in the place of normal Great Heat Attacks (performed by Players 1 and 3 for their respective teams) when two specific characters are paired in battle. Though the animation is unique, the damage remains the same. Part 1= * Jonathan Joestar & William Anthonio Zeppeli * William Anthonio Zeppeli & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli |-| Part 2= * Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Joseph Joestar & Lisa Lisa |-| Part 3= * Jotaro Kujo & Noriaki Kakyoin * Jotaro Kujo & Jean Pierre Polnareff * Joseph Joestar (Part 3) & Muhammad Avdol * Jean Pierre Polnareff & Iggy * DIO & Dio Brando |-| Part 4= * Josuke Higashikata & Okuyasu Nijimura * Josuke Higashikata & Koichi Hirose * Josuke Higashikata & Rohan Kishibe * Josuke Higashikata & Joseph Joestar (Part 3) * Koichi Hirose & Rohan Kishibe * Koichi Hirose & Yukako Yamagishi * Yoshikage Kira & Kousaku Kawajiri |-| Part 5= * Giorno Giovanna & Guido Mista * Giorno Giovanna & DIO * Narancia Ghirga & Pannacotta Fugo * Narancia Ghirga & Guido Mista |-| Part 6= * Jolyne Cujoh & Ermes Costello * Jolyne Cujoh & Weather Report * Jolyne Cujoh & Jotaro Kujo Playable Characters Characters that have been confirmed: Part I= * Jonathan Joestar (CV: Kazuyuki Okitsu) * William Anthonio Zeppeli (CV: Yoku Shioya) * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (CV: Yōji Ueda) * Dio Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) |-| Part II= * Joseph Joestar (CV: Tomokazu Sugita) * Caesar Zeppeli (CV: Takuya Satō) * Lisa Lisa (CV: Atsuko Tanaka) * Rudol von Stroheim (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka) * Wamuu (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * Esidisi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * Kars (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) |-| Part III= * Jotaro Kujo (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Joseph Joestar (Part 3) (CV: Unshō Ishizuka) * Muhammad Avdol (CV: Kenta Miyake) * Noriaki Kakyoin (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (CV: Fuminori Komatsu) * Iggy (CV: Misato Fukuen) * Hol Horse (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi) * N'Doul (CV: Kentarō Itō) * Mariah (CV: Ayahi Takagaki) * Pet Shop (Sound Effect) * Vanilla Ice (CV: Shou Hayami) * DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu) |-| Part IV= * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Wataru Hatano) * Jotaro Kujo (Part 4) (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Okuyasu Nijimura (CV: Wataru Takagi) * Koichi Hirose (CV: Romi Park) * Rohan Kishibe (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * Yukako Yamagishi (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) * Shigekiyo Yangu (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Akira Otoishi (CV: Showtaro Morikubo) * Yoshikage Kira (CV: Rikiya Koyama) * Kosaku Kawajiri (CV: Rikiya Koyama) |-| Part V= * Giorno Giovanna (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * Bruno Buccellati (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama) * Guido Mista (CV: Kenji Akabane) * Narancia Ghirga (CV:Yuuko Sanpei) * Pannacotta Fugo (CV: Hisafumi Oda) * Trish Una (CV: Nao Toyama) * Diavolo (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa) |-| Part VI= * Jolyne Cujoh (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) * Ermes Costello (CV: Chizu Yonemoto) * Weather Report (CV: Toru Ohkawa) * Enrico Pucci (CV: Jouji Nakata) |-| Part VII= * Johnny Joestar (CV: Yūki Kaji) * Gyro Zeppeli (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * Diego Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Diego Brando from Another Universe (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Funny Valentine (CV: Yasuyuki Kase) |-| Part VIII= * Josuke Higashikata (Cover) |-| Exclusive= * Heaven Ascension DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu; Story Mode only) Sub Characters Characters that only exists in menu, a part of Stage Gimmick: Part I= * George Joestar I (CV: Masashi Sugawara) * Tonpetty (CV: Tamio Ōki) * Kempo Master (CV: Itaru Yamamoto) * Tattoo (CV: Hiroaki Tajiri) |-| Part II= * Santana (CV: Kenji Nomura) |-| Part III= * Death Thirteen (CV: Ikue Ohtani) * Alessi (CV: Masaya Onosaka) * Rubber Soul (CV: Shinji Kawada) * Enya the Hag (CV: Reiko Suzuki) * Hanged Man (CV: Takuya Kirimoto) * Daniel J. D'Arby (CV: Banjō Ginga) * Gray Fly (CV: Katsumi Chō) |-| Part IV= * Yuya Fungami (CV: Kanbara Daichi ) * Aya Tsuji (CV: Kaoru Mizuhashi) |-| Part V= * Illuso (CV: Kazuya Nakai) * Squalo (CV: Norihisa Mori) * Risotto Nero (CV: Takaya Kuroda) |-| Part VI= * Viviano Westwood (CV: Takaya Hashi) * Emporio Alniño (CV: Junko Kitanishi) * Gwess (CV: Takako Honda) * Sports Maxx (CV: Kosuke Toriumi) * Miuccia Miuller (CV: Akeno Watanabe) * Rikiel (CV: Takashi Kondo) |-| Part VII= * Axl RO (CV: Taku Yashiro) * Sandman (CV: Hirofumi Nojima) * Benjamin Boom Boom (CV: Kazuhiro Yamaji) * Hot Pants (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi) |-| Part VIII= * Tsurugi Higashikata (CV: Yuka Iguchi) * Norisuke Higashikata IV (CV: Jūrōta Kosugi) * Daiya Higashikata (CV: Saori Hayami) * Yotsuyu Yagiyama (CV: Matsukaze Masaya) Stands Stages Stages in Eyes of Heaven are much larger in comparison to All-Star Battle, with massive and dynamic 3D environments; Stages have varying altitudes such as second (sometimes even third or more) floors, platforms of different heights, and hills, meaning battles can take place on slopes, stairs, or across wide gaps. Much like All-Star Battle, most of the stages possess gimmicks, hazards, and situation finishers. When a Situation Finish is performed on the correct character and replicates the original scene, a colored manga panel is displayed. Part I= * Joestar Mansion **'Stage Gimmick 1': When near broken windows, zombies can grab and hurt the players. **'Stage Gimmick 2': Throughout the match, the raging fires will grow in intensity and cause harm. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown onto the Love Goddess's statue, recreating Dio's first defeat. |-| Part II= * Air Supplena Island **'Stage Gimmick': The spikes on the stage cause damage to every character except Hamon users (until their stamina meter runs out), vampire, and Pillar Men characters. |-| Part III= *Death Thirteen's Nightmare World **'Stage Gimmick': Death Thirteen appears and hurt the players. *Cairo's Rooftops **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower recreating Kakyoin's death scene. * Cairo Airport |-| Part IV= * Boing-Boing Cape **'Stage Gimmick': Anyone that falls off the cliff may be bounced back up due to the effects of Echoes Act 2, recreating Koichi's saving of Yukako. * Morioh ** Stage Gimmick 1: Players can ride and attack on a motorbike, allowing quick traversal of the map. Alternatively, the bike can be picked up and thrown as an explosive to inflict heavy damage and setting the target area on fire. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Cafe Deux Magots serves an espresso to players who stop by at the glowing table, restoring health. |-| Part V= * Naples Station ** Stage Gimmick: Pesci and Prosciutto patrol the area, attacking anyone who comes near with their respective Stands. |-| Part VI= * Green Dolphin Street Prison ** Stage Gimmick 1: Gwess' Goo Goo Dolls can shrink enemy players, making them take more damage, but must be paid using money found around the map first. Shrunken characters can enter grates, allowing escape from pursuers. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Emporio's ability lets players teleport around the map. ** Stage Gimmick 3: Sports Maxx's Limp Bizkit sets an invisible zombie alligator out into the prison, attacking whoever gets in its way. * Kennedy Space Center |-| Part VII= * Rocky Mountain Town **'Stage Gimmick': Several dinosaurs created by Diego can attack the players. Gallery Trailers PS4・PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第1弾PV-1 PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第2弾PV PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」PV第3弾 See Also * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future * GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Trivia *A demo was presented at Jump Festa 2015 with 7 characters: Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Rudol von Stroheim, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Josuke Higashikata and Diego Brando. It was released afterwards on PSN for PS4 only.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven demo hits PS4 in Japan *Interestingly, both Diego Brando and Stroheim were the first characters to be introduced, having been a few of the most wanted characters not included in the roster for All-Star Battle. *Unlike the previous game, most of the pre-Part 4 character's voice actors, default color scheme and clothing match their anime counterparts. **As for some post-Part 3 characters, only have their default color schemes changed, like Fugo and Bruno's default color scheme. **Some characters outside the anime were also recast as a result of their voice actors being used in the anime. Except for Pucci, whose previous seiyuu reprises his role as Vanilla Ice in the anime, and thus gaining a new seiyuu. *According to an interview with CyberConnect2' boss Hiroshi Matsuyama, the game will have no paid-DLC and micro-transitions. Moreover, it was said that the story mode for Eyes of Heaven will follow an original story supervised by Hirohiko Araki.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven won’t have paid DLC or microtransactions *In the Naples Station stage there is a sign displaying Araki's previous work, Gorgeous Irene. *This is the first official JoJo video game to feature an original character created by Hirohiko Araki himself , as well as the first game to have its whole/main story separate from the canon. References *Official Website Site Navigation Category:Video Games